EWE Wednesday Night Overkill
}}= | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #1E90FF;" text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Information |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#87CEEB;" | Federation | Extreme Wrestling Entertainment |- class }=colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#87CEEB;" | Starring | Overkill roster |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#87CEEB;" | Slogan | "Don't Sweat It, Overkill" |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#87CEEB;" | Theme music | by |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#87CEEB;" | General manager | Jasmine Olivine |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#87CEEB;" | Commentators | Shawn Owen Lucy Elizabeth |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#87CEEB;" | Formerly | Thunder |} Wednesday Night Overkill is one of the two weekly shows produced by EWE, along with Saturday Night Blackened. Overkill is formerly known as Thunder and started in 2003. Overkill separates EWE's roster with Blackened and each show is 2 hours long. History Beginnings (2003-2004) Overkill (then known as Thunder) was EWE's flagship show, weekly showing off it's talent. It's first show was a WAR Gauntlet-esque show to determine an EWE Champion which was won by Kaine. In 2004, EWE went into hiatus. Return with Xplosion (2006-2009) In 2006, the EWE returned, this time with 2 shows to split the roster between Wednesday Night Thunder and Saturday Night Overkill. With the separation, Thunder claimed the EWE, Megaman, World Tag Team, World X, Light Heavyweight and later, Mr. Extreme Championships. The Mr. Extreme Championship, the promotion's version of the Hardcore championship, was instated in early 2006 by Bruce Crush and retired at the end of 2007 as part of the 2008 reshape. The Light Heavyweight Championship was unified with the World X Championship at Hall of Champions 2011 when Light Heavyweight Champion TJ Mitchell defeated World X Champion TJ Mitchell. The belts were unified into the World X Championship to eliminated the weight limit in the Light heavyweight and allow a wider range of high-flying wrestlers to compete. In 2009, the EWE experimented with single-branded epay-per-view events, with this, Death Walkway and World's End 2009 were both Thunder-exclusive ePPVs. Rebranding as Overkill (2010-) In 2010, as part of a reshape, Thunder was renamed Overkill and it's colour scheme was changed from blue, black and grey to blue, yellow and white. Also as part of the 2010 reshape, EWE Champion Shawn Jackson was traded with Blackened's World Heavyweight Champion Xavier, making the World Heavyweight Championship an Overkill exclusive. Special Episodes On the 15th November 2006 show, the superstars of Thunders assembled on the ramp and stage for a 10 bell salute to Eddie Guerrero who died the previous year on November 13. Since EWE was in hiatus at the time, they could not give tribute at the time. Thunder also gave a 10 bell salute the following Wednesday for the same reason. A 10 bell salute was also held for Chris Benoit on 27 June who had died on the 24th. Due to the circumstances of his death, it was argued whether or not tributes should be paid on the following Xplosion. It was voted that a simple moment silence will be enough, paying tribute to the superstar as a wrestler. Similar tributes are made when a wrestler passes, despite whether or not they in fact wrestled for EWE. These tributes include tributes to Randy Savage and Paul Bearer. The 20th June 2012 edition of Overkill was modified to accommodate the Andre Smash appreciation night. the first half of the night was a normal show with storyline and matches, with the second half being dedicated to Andre Smash. Smash was an EWE veteran, being part of the original 2003 roster who had been forced to retire from permanent wrestling due to weight issues and illness later found out being due to diabetes. The aired hour-long appreciation featured career highlights, tributes from fellow wrestlers and several big men matches including long-time partner and close friend Big Blood Vader challenging then-World Heavyweight Champion The Outsider to a title match which he lost on the 23rd June edition of Blackened. Smash would later return to EWE in January 2013 as a trainer and for one night only as a competitor at WAR 2013. Roster Champions Superstars Stables Other Personnel